The present application relates to a plumbing fixture and, in particular, to a system and method for controlling a plumbing fixture.
Traditional plumbing fixtures include primary functions such as sanitation and cleaning. However, with the improvement in the standard of living, modern plumbing fixtures now include increased functionality. For example, modern plumbing fixtures include multiple functions to accommodate secondary needs such as health care, personal enjoyment, and entertainment.
With the increased emphasis on multi-functional plumbing fixtures, there is a need for improved controls to perform those functions. Typical methods for controlling the functions of a plumbing fixture include the use of mechanical buttons or touch sensors installed on the plumbing fixture. For example, a user can press a button or touch a sensor so that the plumbing fixture can perform a corresponding function.
However, using mechanical buttons or touch sensors installed on plumbing fixtures can be undesirable because users must turn their bodies to see/touch the desired button or sensor while using the plumbing fixture. Therefore, it can be inconvenient to use plumbing fixtures having mechanical buttons or touch sensors. Additionally, some functions (such as ultra violet sterilization) should be performed when the plumbing fixture is not being used. However, with traditional plumbing fixtures, a user should be physically present to activate/initiate this function (e.g., by actuating a mechanical button or a touch sensor). This is inconvenient for a user because the plumbing fixture cannot be utilized until sterilization is completed.
Therefore, there is a need for a simpler, more convenient method and system for controlling various functions associated with modern plumbing fixtures.